You Can't Break Me
by XxToToXx
Summary: After Katara left the group on her own, in pursuit of an old enemy she is captured by Fire Nation Soldiers as ransom for the Avatar. With only weeks left before the comet, Katara must find a way to escape the Nation and rejoin her group. She winds up finding help in the most unlikely places, and maybe even a Love affair.
1. Chapter 1

Story Title: You Can't Break Me

Author: XxToToXx

Summary: After Katara left the group on her own, in pursuit of an old enemy she is captured by Fire Nation Soldiers as ransom for the Avatar. With only weeks left before the comet, Katara must find a way to escape the Nation and rejoin her group. She winds up finding help in the most unlikely places, and maybe even a Love affair.

Chapter One:

"I refuse," The girl spoke out causing numerous head to turn her way. There were many surprised whispers in the room. The Fire Lord glared down at her, eyes blazing a deadly inferno. Never had a female shown his such disrespect. He remained silent, waiting or her to continue. She arose from her knees, the position the guards had forced her into and set her cold blue eyes on the man on the throne. "I refuse to be a slave to anyone, and i also refuse to be anyone's little sex toy. I will never bow down to someone such as you, who sees pleasure in causing others pain and misery. People who only find humor and satisfaction in destroying and terrorizing; I don't care what you do, or what you say, I won't be giving up anything on the Avatar. Unlike the lot of you, I don't betray friends and family." She spat out, her eyes gleaming from hatred and disgust.

There were more shocked gasped and talking throughout the room. Fire Lord Ozai raised a hand to his chin and eyed the girl; She certainly didn't fit into the Fire Nation. Her skin was tanned, and she had an exceptional amount of more meat on her bones. She was rather curvy; the red outfit she wore showed it off to the world. She had wider hips, a smaller waist, and well sized thighs. She was rather short for her age, but she was beyond exotically beautiful. He saw that she had more fight and bravery in her than some of his solders had.

"What is your name, water bender?" The lords voice bellowed out.

"My name is Katara, and If i am going to be called water bender, I would like for Master to be placed in front of it."

Crown Prince Zuko had been watching the ordeal from his father's side in front of the fire, it was almost amusing. He had remembered her from Ba Sing Se in the catacombs. She was going to heal his scar with the water from the spirit realm until the Avatar burst into the room stopping her. He felt regret eat away in his stomach, he had betrayed her even when she tried to help him. He had to admit, she was no longer the skinny little girl that she was three years ago.

"Fire Lord Ozai, the girl is also a blood bender, I can sense it in her!" Li and Lo had announced in unison. "Surely she will have to be under close watch." Katara let out a slight snort. All eyes laid on her, but she placed her eyes on Zuko instead, feeling a burning hatred for him as well. The said boy slightly shifted under the cold stare but he said nothing. "She took down their entire fleet, Sir. She must be caged away, seeing as though she is clearly a threat."

"A blood bender you say?" The twins nodded. The Fire lord was quiet for a minute or two before standing and walking over to her. Anyone else would've shrunk away from being so close to him out of pure fear. Just because Katara was afraid she wasn't going to let the enemy know, she wasn't going to give them what they wanted. "Such a dark art for such a lovely young lady as yourself. You would make a wonderful addition to my collection-"

"Father, I am asking to have her under my watch...as my concubine. We could use her as bait for the Avatar, she isn't entirely useless." Zuko spoke up, earning stares. He had soon regretted his words once he ran them over in his head. He mentally cursed, he had to think before speaking, it got him every time. "You mean As Your concubine?" His father raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Father." The said boy arose, avoiding looking at the person who hated him the most. "Since she will not be a slave, she will be under your care and you may do with her as you like." Kataras eyes slightly widened then narrowed. "We can use her as ransom for the Avatar. We only have two months until the comet, I'm sure he would come looking for her. Zuko was silent before answering, "Yes father." through gritted teeth.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here in the Fire Nation, Katara." The soldiers began pulling her away, well attempting to. During her struggle, the band that held her top knot together had come undone, and her long way hair swung left and right as she protested.

"Get your fucking hands off of me, you scum sucking hog rats! I said get off...fuck you, you flappy bastard!" Her screams and protests could be heard throughout the palace, and Zuko sighed and slapped his hand to his forehead. "Oh my, what a potty mouth for a lady to have. This should be fun shouldn't it ZuZu?" Azula smirked as she continued to laugh at the previous events.

"Yeah, plenty."

**.0.**

Katara had not stopped to ogle at the large red, gold and black room. She only rolled her eyes at the white marble floors. The massive four post bed looked comforting, but she refused to go anywhere near it. She slumped down in a corner and buried her face in her hands. If only she would've listened to the others she wouldn't have been in this situation. The man had managed to get close enough to snatch away her mother's necklace. There was no way she was going to let him get away with that; it was the only thing that she had left of her. She was sure that Sokka, Toph, and Aang were trying to come up with a plan to save her. If only she had a messenger hawk, that way she could tell them everything that happened at the palace.

A Concubine

Katara hated that word; there was no way she was going to degrade herself b becoming someone's personal whore. No matter what royal treatment the served her, Katara had more morals than to let material things cloud her mind. There was no way she would let that backstabbing Prince touch her either.

In a fit of anger, she ravaged the room apart. She wet the fire nation banners on the wall making them sopping wet. The bed sheets, pillows, and comforters were thrown all over the floor. Lamps were broken and shattered, the sharp shards of ceramic were everywhere on the floor. The curtains had been snatched away from the rods, and there was water all over the bathroom floor.

She continues her spree of vandalism until she was too tired to move from her position on the floor. There were two knocks at the door, and in walked in two servant girls with a hot tray of food, it was so hot that the steam was still coming from it. From what she saw there were various meats and sides, even desert and a glass of what looked to be wine. The other girl had a bundle of clothing in her hands. The girls' stomach lurches forward, but she remained silent and adjusted her blue eyes at the wall instead.

"Master Zuko has required that you eat, bathe and on these fresh clothes." She said meekly.

"No thank you." The girls blinked and looked at each other.

"It was Prince Zukos orders that you-"

"I don't care about what your prince says, he's your Prince, and not mines. Go away." They had tried to advance on her, and get her into the bathroom. Katara managed to knock them down and bombarded them both with a wave of water before freezing them together and kicking them out into the hallway. The two guards who were guarding the door looked down at them suspiciously, slight humor crossing their features.

.0.

Zuko walked alone down the corridors back to his room; where the water bender was. He had no clue that she would have to house with him, he thought that his father would room her elsewhere with the rest of the females.

_"She took down their entire fleet, Sir. She must be caged away, seeing as though she is clearly a threat."_

She had taken out their entire fleet, so she had gotten stronger since the last time he had seen her back in the catacombs. He thought that after all this time she would be over what he had done to her, she would be over that fact that he had lied and betrayed her but Once again, he had thought wrong. He sighed once again and rounded the corner. He blinked and frowned at the sight before him.

"Just what is going on here?" The Crown Prince asked with mild irritation in his voice. He had returned from the meeting in time to seethe servants getting ice melted from around their bodies. There were more that were scraping food and unplugging ice daggers from the wall.

"Crown Prince, the girl will not eat. She will bathe or even put on the new clothing. Every we try to touch her she attacks us in some way. This is the third tray of food we are about to attempt to give her, I can see that she is very hungry and tired." The girl held up a steaming tray of food, Zuko took it from her hands and sighed.

"I'll take it in." The guards stepped aside, and he opened the door to his bedroom. "I bought you some-"His sentence was cut short as he looked at the huge mess that was made. His eye twitched, how could someone so small cause so much destruction? In the mist of it all sat Katara in the middle of the floor; her legs and arms crossed as she stared back up at him.

"Why did you do this Katara?" He set the tray on the bed, she kept her eyes trained on the door, not saying a word.

"Why won't you eat anything?"

Silence.

"The servants came in to help you; you looked like you haven't eaten in a while."

Silence.

"You could've atleast cleaned yourself up I'm sure there wouldn't have been any harm in doing that."

Silence.

"Why won't you say anything? I'm trying to help you out here!"

"If you really wanted to help me you can let me free, bring my mother back to me and reconquer Ba Sing Se! If you can't do any of those things then leave me alone." She whipped her head back to its previous position, her long wavy hair following suit. "You just want me alive for the avatar. You don't care about other people's feelings or lives. Well, I won't be telling you, or your insane father anything."

"I told you that I had changed!" Zuko argued back as he yanked her up onto her feet, making her look at him. There it was again, those bottomless blue orbs of pure hatred, hatred that she had only for him. "Why do you think that I had them keep you under my watch? Atleast in here you are safe, in here you won't be getting tortured or anything else."

She yanked her arm out of his grasp and glared at him. "Then why? Why are you helping me anyway? If that what your true intentions are, I can't even tell if I can trust you again seeing as what you did in Ba Sing Se!"

"Because," He dropped his amber eyes to the ground and scratched the back of his head, not really knowing how to explain it to her. "You were going to heal my scar with the water from the spirit realm; no one has ever offered that before. Plus, I've realized a lot of things since the catacombs.

"Oh really? What have you realized Zuko? Have you finally seen that your people are really as terrible as I said they were? Have you seen how demented and evil your father really is?"

"Actually, yes I have. I'm sorry that they bought you here, but then again I'm not." Katara whipped her head back around at him, eyes slightly widened. "I realize what I have to do now, and in order for that to happen I have to keep you safe. My destiny isn't to follow my father's orders or footsteps; It's to join you and teach Aang firebending. I know that I will be firelord somebody soon and that Azula isn't fit for the throne. I'm the one besides Aang who will bring peace to not only the firenation, but to all the nations as well."

Katara remained silent, but she hadn't taken her eyes off of him the whole while he was talking. Seeing as he wasn't going to get any feedback, he continued.

"I know what I did was wrong back in Ba Sing Se, it's been eating me up all this while. I let you down and my uncle as well. I've done much more horrible things, things I really am not proud of. You were right about the people of the Fire Nation; they've been misguided for years. I have to fix it, I have to make things right. I think I may have hurt you worse than anyone, and I have changed since then. I wanted to apologize to you. I also apologize to you and your mother as well."

Zuko had descended down on his knees, and held his head down awaiting the acceptation or declination of his sincere apology. A lone crystalline tear had rolled down Kataras cheek and onto the hard floor.

_Maybe people can change, even someone as bad as Zuko…_

"Zuko, I would accept your apology and forgive you, but I cannot." His head jerked up, eyes slightly larger than they normally were.

"What? Why not?"

"I can't forgive you until you fully forgive yourself." She turned back around to her former position. "Have you even thought about forgiving yourself? That obviously wasn't you back then; always on the hunt for the avatar, chasing us around, harming us. Have you forgiven _yourself_?"

"I haven't thought of it that way."

Zuko thought that those words sounded like some advice his uncle would give him. He hadn't been to go visit him since the other day. He had still managed to have him receive better meals and more bathroom breaks and free time. He was thrown into the dungeon when they arrived from the earth kingdom; His brother, Zukos father hadn't seemed to care for it much. Zuko was surprised that his father had welcomed back with open arms, he had almost expected another duel.

"The fire nation took my mother away from me. She was protecting me because I was the only water bender in the Southern water Tribe; I still haven't forgiven myself for letting her being taken away so easily. Maybe back then if I was strong like I am now I could've protected her, but I was young and weak. Since the soldiers did that, and attacked my home I would always hate them and never forgive them. Aang told me that If I forgave myself, it would make it easier to forgive them. I tried, I can't. I won't ever forgive the man who did that. Maybe there can be some slack for you, just forgive yourself."

** .0.**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	2. AUTHOrs NOte

**I AM SO SORRY, MY REVIEWS WERE TURNED OFF! PLEASE READ AND PLEASE LEAVE SOME FEEDBACK ON BOTH "YOU CAN'T BREAK ME"**

**AN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER , ZUKO AND KATARA FANFIC**

**AND "wHERE MY DEMONDS HIDE" NARUTO ITACHI AND SAKURA FANFIC**

**PLEASE REVIEW. **


	3. Kataras Escape

Story Title: you Can't Break Me

Author: XxToToXx

Chapter Three: Kataras Escape

It had been a week since Katara had been bought in as Zukos concubine. She barely saw him, so he couldn't annoy her and get on her nerves. He was always gone during the day; Katara had figured he was probably sparring, or in some type of meeting, whatever it was that Princes do on a daily basis. She didn't take his apology to her heart, how can he ask for forgiveness when can't even forgive himself?

While he was away, Katara had begun to make a plan of escape. From what she saw when she would get taken away from the room, the palace was very heavily guarded. There were two guards at the front of each hall; on the outside of the palace, yet she didn't see any in front of Zukos door, or his fathers, or his sisters. Maybe it was because they knew they could take care of themselves, either way Katara didn't care. The first floor was full of them; there were only three in the courtyard. The palace was built so that it as surrounding the courtyard, at least to her advantage there was a really big pond she could use to help her.

She could easily find something to hold water in, store it up so she wouldn't run out, shimmy down the wall, dash through the Capital and head out to the sea. It sounded easy enough right? So far, she had managed to find a well sized fire nation water skin. It was probably used for when they would be in climates that they couldn't withstand.

_Bastards_

She knew they were watching her every move, she had to be careful just how much she did. She carefully filled up the water container in the bathroom and hid it in the darkest corner under Zukos bed. All she had to do was wait until the drugs they gave her wore off, then she would have to wait for a that Zuko wouldn't be back until late. She couldn't bloodbend or waterbend at the moment, and it was slowly killing her. Maybe if she could find out exactly what the drug was she could use it against them.

She mentally snorted, how was she going to do that? They always bought her the disgusting pill and watched her like a sparrokeet until she swallowed it. It made her gag just by thinking about it. It had been two days since she had taken it; she knew they would be coming again tomorrow. Katara wasn't all that big of a person; she knew the drug will leave her faster than anyone else.

That was why she was constantly drinking everything and requesting more meals; she was now up to five meals a day. It would help her flush the pill out much faster. The servants didn't seem suspicious of her, they only thought that she wasn't used to a well cooked meal. She even requested that Zuko take her for long walks around the palace to stretch her legs. She didn't want to be all stiff and rusty when she put her plan into action.

"It's just, you seem comfortable being here. You've just began eating all of the food they bring you and I haven't heard you throwing any of your tantrums or attacking the guards or servants." Zuko told her one day out by the pond when he was feeding the turtle ducks. She held in a snort and bought her knees up her chest. She wasn't comfortable there.

She missed Aang, Sokka, Toph and Suki. Even Momo and Appa. She wished that her brother were here, he always was so good at making the plans. She was tired of being here looking at all the red walls, she was tired of all the guards and servants. She was tired of being locked away in his room, she was tired of wearing the red and black revealing clothes as well. But, Katara had saved the long black pants, black long sleeved shirt, and black boots. They were hidden carefully away where she knew no one would look. She would need them soon; she couldn't go prancing around in red in the middle of the night they would easily spot her.

"I'm not happy here; I want to get back to my brother and Aang." She said lowly.

"I know you aren't."

"Then why don't you just let me go? You can tell your father to let me go."

"it isn't that easy Katara." He threw the last piece of bread into the water, and watched as the animals hurried to it. He moved closer to her, knocking her body down onto the warm grass and buried his head into her neck. "What the fuc-" He clasped his hand over her mouth before she could finish. Years of traveling with her brother and toph were starting to wear off on Katara; It had made her vocabulary quite colorful.

"I have a plan, Its not all that way done just yet, But I do have one. I just have one more thing to confirm before I tell you. All I can say for now I that you will be going back to the others, just not yet. So please don't try anything between now and then and please, don't make a scene. There are eyes and ears everywhere in this place, and it would be best that you don't talk to anyone either. Understood?" Katara slowly nodded, and took in a deep breath when he removed his heavy body from her.

She processed everything that he had told her over and over again, but still she found it hard to trust him. She wasn't about to fall for his foolery again, she wasn't about to get hurt again either. She s going to get herself out of this hell hole, whether he liked it or not. She figured she could be a _little _nicer to him because she felt like he was trying. Even so, she'd never trust him ever again.

"Are you hungry?" She looked up at him, then at his hand he held out to her. She slowly took it and he pulled her to her feet. "I haven't eaten all day. The meals they give are quite small."

The next day, The Prince watched as the waterbender started in on her third tray of food, that was the most he had ever saw a woman eat, even in the fire nation. He had extended her his help as much as he could, it was the least he could do. He only hoped that she could keep herself contained until he was ready to go through with his plan. He had decided to give he the drug everyday, just so she couldn't bend and try anything. He knew she was taking it;if she wasn't she would've been bending water in a corner just for fun.

After running his uncles words over and over in his head, he contemplated his destiny and future. He thought of his future, and the future of his country. If Zuko didn't step in soon, the Fire Nation would really have a terrible name, even more terrible than before. He knew Azula and his father would only lead them to destruction and more blood and death. Azula wasn't fit for the throne and neither was Ozai. His plan was to eventually break his uncle out of prison, take Katara and join the Avatar and teach him firebending before the comit came.

Sounded simple enough right?

He was only waiting on his distraction, and he wasn't going to know until the night of the escape. It would be risky, he knew that much. He had a feeling that this was the right thing to do, he as supposed to teach Aang the art of firebending. Sozin and Avatar Roku had been best friends, despite what how much the history had been altered.

Zuko knew she didn't want to be there, he barely wanted to be there himself and he was the crown prince. That was his home, but he had a calling somewhere else.

"I'm still a little bit hungry," Katara spoke, snapping him out of his thoughts. The plate was wiped clean, nothing was left on it but bones from the meat she had. He watched her wipe her hands on the napkin and lick her lips. There was no doubt, the girl was really beautiful. The sun shown in through the balcony and radiated off of her skin. She looked like pure royalty in her fire nation attire, she still was a princess of the Southern Water Tribe no matter which way one would look at it. His amber eyes looked down at the betrothal necklace that was around her neck, it made his heart sank for some unknown reason. "Are you going to tell them to bring me more food or no?" She crossed her arms across her chest and waited for his response.

"No."

"What do you mean no? Why not?"

"Katara, you've already had three full trays of food. You've had desert, three sides, and a full serving of some type of meat on each. I'm sure that can hold you until later on." He sighed and she scoffed. They sat in silence for a while, before he stood and adjusted his robes. "I won't be here later on tonight, there is a dinner with my father and a few councilmen and nobles. I will try no to be out so late, so you won't be in here by yourself."

_Yes!  
_

"I'm putting three guards around the door, so no will come in and you won't be able to leave out." Katara only nodded dismissively; on the inside the adrenaline was already pumping through her veins. Tonight would be the night she could get back to the others. "I understand." Zuko gave her a look, but she never looked his way so that she could see it. A while later, many servants came in a dressed and prepared him for the dinner. From the mirror, Zuko could see her watching with mild curiosity. She was sitting on the bed facing him with her legs and arms crossed. She had on only her upper bindings, and the red she wore gave him a slight view between her legs. His face tinted crimson when she glared at him and threw a blanket over her leg, a slight blush had creeped on to her cheeks and she looked away.

"Will you try not to give the guards a hassle?" He spoke once they were done dressing him and curried out of the room. "Yes your highness I swear that I won't give them any trouble while you're gone." Katara said back as she slid in under the covers and laid her head on her pillow to go to sleep. As he sighed again and opened the door to leave, she stopped him.

"Zuko?"

"Yes?"

"Have fun tonight."

** A**

"I don't care how dangerous it is! She's my little sister and I was supposed to look out for her!" Sokka yelled as he paced back and fourth in front of the camp fire. He was practically pulling his hair out and making holes in the ground. What else was he supposed to do when his baby sister had gotten kidnapped by the enemy?

"I'm sure she's fine, Sokka. She _is _a mater water bender after all. From what I've seen she can take care of herself. " Suki interjected, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"We should go to the fire nation now and bring her back!" Aang protested as he opened up his glider. Toph held him back in mid jump, causing him to collapse onto the floor.

"And just what are you gonna do to them twinkle toes? Blow them away with some air? Soak them with some water? Your earth bending isn't even all that good yet plus you haven't even learned anything about fire. You're doing exactly what they want you to do. They want you to go chasing after her so they can outnumber you and stop you from defeated the fire lord on the day of the comet."

"Well, that does make sense, but still it's Katara we're talking about." He whined.

"Well she's MY sister, and even I know not to go rushing into enemy territory without a plan, no matter how much I want to. We have to plan this out if we don't wanna get caught. If we do, then there really be no way to stop the Fire Lord when the comet comes. "'

"Then what can we do?" Aang slumped down on the ground, defeated.

"We could move closer to the capital, and try to blend in a little more." Suki suggested.

"Yeah, and that way if she tries to escape we could be right there to help her." Sokka rubbed his chin in deep thought, " Sounds pretty good to me. Maybe I can even manage to get some guard suites and get into the castle!"

Toph sighed, "Why does it sound like this will be a suicide mission?"

"Because it is!" Sokka dumped a bag full of maps out onto a table in front of the campfire. "I Know I had a map of the Palace somewhere in here." He rummaged through them.

"Do you really think that we'll be able to sneak into the palace unnoticed?" Aang asked as he walked over, "Doesn't that seem a little risky?"

"Of course it'll be risky!" Sokka snapped, "And if you're having doubts about it then maybe I'll just go on and do it by myself."

"Calm down Sokka, if we're going to do this then we need a good plan."

"That's what I'm trying to do!" Sokka threw his arms toward the stack of scrolls, "A little patience please!"

The rest of the group had left Sokka alone for the remainder of the night. With no one except Yue watching him, he turned his eyes up to the moon. Tears fell freely from his eyes as he imagined every possible thing they could be doing to her. He had already lost his mother, then he lost Yue, he was not about to lose Katara as well.

She would've squealed in delight, but she couldn't risk the guards hearing her and coming into the room. She moved her hand in a quick motion, forming a rather large water whip in her hand. Her chakra was back, plus Zuko was gone for night. To add to her series of fortunate events, she had the full moon on her side as well. She was already dressed in her all black clothes, and ready to go. She put more water into a small container she had found and placed it securely in her pocket. She wasn't really fond of the pants she wore; they were tight and slimming, almost a little uncomfortable. She figured with a little more movement they would loosen up. She coated both of her arms in water, and readied herself.

Even though she could always use her blood bending, she refused to. She didn't have much training in it and she was against having that much power over someone. Besides, she had no experience in controlling large groups of people. The whole art of it was sick to her as well.

She slinked out of the balcony and down onto the wall. The guards were there just as she had predicted, but cursed when she saw they were right in front of the entrance that leads to the path to the city. She had halfheartedly thought she could ease away without having to engage in battle, she saw that option was out.

_What would Sokka Do?_

With a pump of energy, Katara ran from the dark corner and straight towards the men. They looked surprised at the sudden movement then raised their arms to attack, but she was faster.

Dodging the fire blast from them She slung her arms, releasing the water at both of them, then knocking them back against the wall and freezing them from head to toe .

"The Waterbender has escaped!" She heard someone yell behind her as she ran, then some type of alarm.

She could see the palace gates just up ahead. She regretted when she looked back; A large group of soldiers were not on her heels and it would be too many to shake off. She stopped in her tracks, and turned to face them.

"Give in, Waterbender, you're outnumbered." One said as he rushed towards her, she dodged and ducked every attacked before taking his outstretched arm and sent him flying into the rest of the group. She couldn't use up all her water on them; she still had a little while to go before she reached the ocean.

She Shielded herself from the fire flames with a tendril of water, and sent it propelling towards them. She hadn't gotten good with hand to hand contact until She met Suki, it was a major plus in battle. She continue to maneuver towards the gates as the battle continued.

Her two large water whips slashed left and right through fire, every time she knocked one down two more came.

She barely missed the the fire dagger that was aimed directly at her chest; She jumped back, using the last of her water to formulate her signature octopus. She froze it, then shattered it into a hundred large ice shards and hit more than half of its targets.

"That's enough!" A loud voice boomed from behind the soldiers. "Subdue her." Before Katara could react, her hands and mouth were both bound, and she struggled desperately to get free. It took three more guards to help restrain her .

Ozai, Zuko and Azula stepped through the small crowd of fallen and bowed men; "Just what has happened here?" The Fire Lord asked, looking at each of them.

"T-The waterbender, "One of the guards pointed at her, "We caught her trying to escape."

"So…It was _only _her?" Azula spoke with bland mockery in her voice, "And you couldn't even take out a little waterbending girl?"

"Yes, Princess Azula."

Katara moved back when the Fire Lord approached her, the guards only held her tighter. She was sure she would have bruises in the morning. The Lords burning amber eyes seared into her blue ones, smoldering them.

"It Isn't often that a concubine escapes, and it also isn't often that one would take down all of my men during her failed escape."

With her breathing heavy and chest rising quickly up and down, she struggled to get her free. "I would be careful if I were you, little girl," His face inched closer and closer to hers. "You wouldn't want your bad behavior to come back on your brother and the avatar would you?" Kataras eyes widened. "They are closer than you think they are. It's only a matter of time before they come for you. Which is…exactly what we want." He turned away from her, long black hair swaying as he went.

"Send her to the dungeons." He ordered as he walked back to the palace. Through her travels, Katara had heard of all the horrible things the guards did to prisoners in the dungeons, especially to the female prisoners. She once again struggled for dear life, her outbursts ere muffled and strained. During her scene, she saw Zuko out of the corner of her eye. He gave her a strange look, she wouldn't accept the fact that it looked like regret.

Overhead, It had began to pour down raining and lightening lit up the sky, a little over the waves began to thrash and become enraged. She didn't know what Ozai was planning, but all she could do was hope that others don't come for her.

**I'm really not too good at battle scenes, and this is also my very first ATLA fanfic. I wanted Katara to not be the little helpless water tribe girl without a voice, to me in the series she was a little too nice. **

**READ AND REVIEW**

**Let me know what you guys think so far. **


End file.
